Don't Forget to Remember
by Kiss of Magic
Summary: It's been five years since Sarah's adventures in the Underground and she's practically forgotten how she wished away her brother all those years ago. However, many that reside in the Underground still remember the Labyrinth's Champion, and Sarah is in jeopardy because she holds power over the maze. Now, Jareth has no choice but to save her from those who seek the Labyrinth's power.
1. Chapter 1

**With great regret, I have to say that none of the characters of the Labyrinth belong to me. No matter how much I wish a certain Goblin King was mine…**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and shadows were slowly starting to make their descent. I was staring off into the trees and spotted a flash of white and gold amongst the branches. I strained to see what the figure was, but it was too far away. I couldn't help but to go outside and get a closer look. The trees loomed over me as I approached the ever darkening forest. I scanned the shadowy branches again and found the figure nestled high in the branches. I squinted and could make out what seemed to be an owl.

"Hello," I called.

The owl looked down at me from the tall trees. He stared at me for a few moments, then spread his wings and landed on a branch closer to where I stood. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Its feathers seemed to practically glow and its eyes were endless dark pools. I found myself entranced by it immediately.

"Hello," I repeated.

The owl cocked its head and cooed softly. I reached my hand forward on impulse to try to stroke its seemingly soft feathers. As soon as my hand got close enough to its face, it snapped at me with its beak. I immediately drew my hand away from its reach.

"Now that wasn't very nice," I chided.

The owl cocked its head again and seemed to chuckle. It turned its attention away from me and flew a bit deeper into the forest. I knew that I shouldn't go into the forest with the sun going down, but I wanted to get closer to the magnificent animal. I started toward the bird until I was only a foot or so away from the branch it perched on. Before I could get any closer, the bird spread its wings and flew even deeper into the forest.

I looked back towards the edge of the woods and decided that it wouldn't hurt if I followed the bird a little further. When I reached the bird a second time, it stared at me with calculating eyes before spreading its wings and flying to another branch deeper in the forest still. At this point, the only thing I was worried about was following the bird. Again, when I got to the bird it glanced at me then flew away. I followed the bird five or six more times before I got tired of its games.

"Now listen here," I stated in a firm voice, "You're beginning to annoy me and I'm not going to get lost following a stupid bird."

I turned to walk away and heard feathers ruffle behind me. I felt a small rush of wind and could hear wings flapping. I turned back around and saw the bird flying towards me with anger in its dark eyes. I ducked just it time to avoid the bird's sharp talons and covered my head with my hands to fend off another of the bird's attacks. Instead of trying to attack me again like I thought it would, the bird continued flying away into the woods.

I watched as the bird disappeared into the darkness. After I could no longer hear the bird's wings flapping, I realized that I was in the middle of the dark forest alone. I turned to try and take in all of my surroundings. The trees seemed much more sinister than they had before. Their branches looked like claws reaching out to tangle and tear at me. A cold gust of wind disheveled my raven colored hair and gooseflesh broke out over my arms and neck.

I shivered involuntarily and wrapped my arms around my torso for warmth. I had no choice but to try to find my way out of the ever-dimming woods. I started walking in the direction I thought I came from. At first I thought I was making progress, but all the trees looked the same and I didn't even have anything to mark them with. I wasn't keeping track of the time, but it had to have been a couple hours since I followed that darned owl into the woods.

_Think Sarah! What can you use to help you find your way back? _My thoughts trailed off until I had a brilliant idea. I could use the stars! In high school, they taught us that Native Americans used the stars to find their way when they got lost. I looked up into the sky, and my hopes came crashing down. There were no stars. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky either. The sky was just black. Pitch black. I started forward again; there was no way I was spending the entire night wandering around in the woods.

I walked in the direction I thought was North, and then I veered off to what I believed to be West. I was beginning to worry. What if I didn't make it out of the woods for another few hours? I sat down to try to clear my head. I leaned back into a tree and rested my head on the rough bark. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. That's when I heard it. It was a low growl that seemed to be coming from behind me. I dared not turned around. There were a number of animals that lurked in the forest that growled. None of which I had ever planned on meeting. I opened my eyes and made the decision to run. I darted forward and sprinted as fast as I could.

I couldn't hear the beast behind me, but there was no way I was stopping. I kept running until my lungs started to burn, then I ran some more. I swiftly maneuvered around the trees and tried my best not to trip over my own feet. I ran until I literally couldn't run anymore. I was healthy, but by no means was I an athlete. I stopped to catch my breath, and to make sure that there was nothing following me. Once I was positive there wasn't anything following me, I couldn't help but to sit down again. My legs hurt from running and my lungs were on fire. I took deep breaths and I tried to think rationally. Every time I tried to form a plan, fog seemed to roll into my head and cloud my mind.

I tried to stand up, but my legs now felt like rubber. Was I just tired from running? That's possible, but I wouldn't feel like this if I was just tired. It almost felt like the time I drank at my Senior Prom in high school. I most certainly did not have any alcohol earlier. Was it possible I was drugged? That also seemed a bit too far fetched. It tried to stand up again, but I fell back down. My vision started to cloud over and I quickly became much more tired. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was to no avail. They fluttered shut, and I heard someone chuckling. I opened my eyes, but I didn't see anyone before they closed again. They chuckling continued and then I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

I tried again to open my eyes, but I was so impossibly tired.

"Well hello precious," said a deep and deliciously dark voice.

I was barely able to open my eyes to see a man standing before me. I couldn't make out the details, but I could tell he was attractive. I mentally scolded myself for thinking _that_ of all things in this situation. Although I couldn't clearly see his face, he seemed all too familiar. He had a certain air about him, like someone I think I had meant before. His voice was also too familiar. I knew I had heard it before, but where? I wanted to ask him who he was and why he was in the woods, but I couldn't get my mouth to form words. The man knelt down next to me and ran his hand over my dark hair.

Now that he was closer, I realized that his smell was familiar as well. I definitely knew this man from somewhere. He stopped running his hand over my hair and knelt closer to me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. He smelled like… peaches? He leaned even closer and placed a kiss right above my collar bone. My senses immediately sharpened and I tried to back away from him. My body was still useless, but my thoughts were running wild. I had to get away from this man, but how? Millions of bad scenarios were going through my mind. How in the hell did I end up in the forest at night alone with this man? I tried again to form words, but I was only able to mumble.

"Hush now Sarah, you're okay." Somehow the man knew my name. I'm almost certain that if I had meant a man like this before, I _would_ remember. He placed another kiss on my jaw and another on my cheek. This time I was able to muster enough strength to place my hand on his chest. He chuckled softly at my actions.

"Oh Sarah, after all these years, you're still trying to fight me."

That was when I finally realized who hovered over me. It was the same man that kidnapped my brother nearly five years ago and made me run his dangerous maze. The man that hovered only inches away from my face was the Goblin King himself! I tried again to weakly push him away, but my hand was beginning to feel like a weight.

"Sarah, please, I promise that this won't hurt… much." That was the last thing I heard before everything finally went black.

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking the time to read! As many other authors here on this wonderful site, I crave reviews. I can't get enough of them! I have written several fanfictions, but this is my first time publishing any to this site. With that said, any criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth sat idly in his throne room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. He stared intently into a crystal ball he now balanced in his palm. He watched as a raven-haired girl went about her daily life. Ever since that fateful encounter five years ago, he often spent his time doing just what he was doing now. At first, he was furious at Sarah Williams- the girl who had defeated him. He was mad that she was able to solve his Labyrinth and he was also annoyed because she had managed to turn his loyal subject against him. Most of all, however, he was infuriated that she had refused him. He had offered her everything she could have desired, yet she chose her mundane life in the Aboveground instead!  
For months after she defeated him, he stewed in his anger. Each time he thought about the girl he would erupt in a fit of rage. His subjects, goblin and otherwise, soon learned it was best to avoid their king when he was alone in his throne room. Eventually, someone had brought it to his attention that others in the Underground were plotting against him. They planned on using the power of the Labyrinth against him. He couldn't help but to laugh when he was told this. There was no way anyone but the master of the Labyrinth could use its power, and he was certainly not going to help someone usurp his throne.

Though, the more he thought about it though he realized that he was not the only master of the Labyrinth. Anyone who is able to navigate the impenetrable maze, imprints on it. Prior to the girl, the Labyrinth had never officially had a champion. But now Jareth had to worry about the girl. She could be his best alliance, or his greatest adversary. He had to make sure that her power didn't end up in the wrong hands. He could simply kill her and be done with it and no one would be the wiser.

He thought about taking the girl's life, but he simply couldn't bring himself to  
end her. He realized that he would have no choice but to watch over her. It would be simple enough to keep track of her with his magic, so day after day he watched over the girl. His emotions would flicker from anger to hurt to sympathy to love. It was nearly a year before he realized that she was slowly forgetting her adventures in the Underground. He was hurt that she could so easily forget everything, but he was relieved that she would now be safer. If she has no memory of the Labyrinth, how could she possibly use its power?

Jareth became more relaxed in watching over Sarah. After all, he had an entire  
kingdom to run. He couldn't spend every minute of his life watching over the girl.  
For years things in the Underground went on as the normally had. Children would be wished away and Jareth would go and claim them. He would watch as the runners grew weary and eventually give up. During a particular run, Jareth realized that the Labyrinth was changing for the worse. The inhabitants seemed to be slowly disappearing, and everything that grew within the maze was beginning to wither away. He realized that his Labyrinth was dying.

Never in the history of the Goblin Kingdom was the Labyrinth ever inactive. Jareth didn't have any other choice but to seek out the Wiseman that lived amongst the Labyrinth's ever-changing structures. With a flick of his wrist, he was able to locate the Wiseman.

"Wiseman," Jareth greeted, "It's so… nice to see you again."

The Wiseman smiled at his king. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." The wrinkled old man paused. "May I wonder why the almighty Goblin King has visited me today?"

"I believe you know why old man. My Labyrinth is dying. Can't you tell? I need to know how to fix it."

"Fix it?" The Wiseman questioned.

"Yes, how am I to go about doing that?"

"Well, you can't simply 'fix it'." The Wiseman replied.

"Please, enlighten me then. What is it I must do?" Jareth didn't come here to play games with the old man and his stupid hat.

"I said you can't fix it. That doesn't me someone else can't."

The Goblin King was getting slightly annoyed with the cryptic Wiseman. His Labyrinth was dying, and once the Labyrinth was gone his powers would be too.

"Then tell me who can!"

"No need to shout," The Wiseman pointed a bent finger at the king. Jareth felt like a child being chided for having a tantrum.

"Now," the Wiseman continued, "I think you know exactly who can fix the Labyrinth."

"You can't mean the girl can you? She's naught but a spoiled brat! How is she to fix what I can't?"

"Ah Jareth, you know she is much more than that. She is the missing piece. You know as well as I that she holds as much power over the Labyrinth as you do."

Jareth was taken aback by the use of his name.

"You truly are an old fool! She's all but forgotten about the Underground."

"Exactly, she needs to remember. She needs to come back to the Labyrinth. Besides, she'll be safer here. You thought it was better for her to forget, and now look what's happened. There are others after her my king. I'm afraid she won't have much time left if she stays Aboveground."

Jareth didn't respond to the old man immediately. Instead, he turned away from him. It was several moments before the king spoke again.

"Just how do I lure her back here? How can I make her remember?"

Jareth turned back around to see that the old man had disappeared. Momentarily his anger flared, but it quickly faded. He had work to do, whether the old man wanted to help him or not. Jareth quickly returned to his throne room and conjured a crystal ball. Through the ball, he could see that Sarah was sleeping. That was perfect, now he knew just what he had to do to make her remember.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start and threw the blankets that I was tangled in onto the floor. I jolted up in the bed and frantically scanned my surroundings. It didn't take long to realize that I was at home in my bedroom. The room was bathed in shadows and only pale moonlight filtered through the window. I looked at the digital alarm clock that resided next to my bed. The large red numbers read 3:37am. I turned on the small lamp that sat next to the alarm clock and looked around my room again. Nothing was out of place, everything was normal. I carefully climbed out of my bed and walked over to the window. The moon was nearly full and illuminated everything in a pale glow.

Stars flickered in the sky and the trees danced in the wind. _It was just a dream_, I thought. It had felt so real. I warily scanned the trees for any signs of gold and white, but thankfully, I didn't see anything. I sighed out loud and walked over to where my comforter was crumpled up on the floor. I picked up my purple and green comforter and threw it back onto the bed. As I tried to recall the events of my dream, they just kept getting foggier and foggier. Maybe if I stopped thinking about the dream for a bit I would remember it better. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started towards the door. There was no way I was going back to sleep right away.

I made it down the stairs when I heard a loud thump. I couldn't help but to jump and let out a little screech. It sounded as if the noise came from the kitchen. I picked up an umbrella that rested at the bottom of the stairs and walked towards the noise. When I got into the kitchen, I could see someone rummaging through the cabinets. There weren't any lights on, so I could only make out what the moon illuminated. The person obviously hadn't noticed me yet, so at least I had the element of surprise. I tip-toed into the kitchen and flicked on the light.

The person screamed and fell onto the tiled floor.

"Get up!" I shouted. "What are you doing in my house?"

I walked closer to the person and held the umbrella out in front of me. If this person tried anything, they were going to get it.

"Sarah, calm down! It's just me!"

I finally got a look at the person on the floor, and recognized my roommate's brother.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, I am so sorry."

I put the umbrella on the counter and extended my hand to help him up. He took it and was on his feet in seconds. His chocolate colored hair was tousled from his fall and his hazel eyes caught the light from the moon. I also couldn't help but notice he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I blushed and shook my hair so that it covered my face.

"Jeez Sarah, edgy much? What were you going to do? Beat me with an umbrella?"

I shrugged. "I thought you were a robber or something, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Quinn couldn't help but to laugh. "That's actually hilarious. I could see the headlines now 'Girl Beats Robber to Death with Umbrella'. Likely story, eh?"

I blushed again. At least it was better than nothing.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your sister didn't tell me you were coming over."

"Yeah, well Andrea has an awful habit of forgetting things. I bet you she didn't tell you she was going out of town for a few days with her new boyfriend did she?"

I shook my head. My roommate was a 'free spirit'. She did whatever she wanted, and I usually didn't mind unless it directly affected me.

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me." I replied.

"She doesn't know exactly how long she'll be gone, and she didn't know what your plans were. She wanted me to stick around to feed her cat and watch the house." Quinn paused and smiled.

"I probably would've told her no if I knew I was going to be assaulted while getting a drink of water in the middle of the night." He continued.

I laughed quietly. "Maybe you'll remember to announce your presence next time. I could've been walking around naked or something." Of course I would never walk around naked with Andi's constantly changing boyfriends around. Quinn didn't know that though, and it was his turn to blush.

"I'll be sure to send a letter in advance next time."

Quinn turned around and picked up a glass that was lying on its side off of the counter. He filled the glass up with water and looked at me.

"Well, I've got my water. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Please, refrain from picking up the umbrella." We both laughed and he left to go to the guest room down the hall. Secretly, I loved the small talk and banter that always ensued when Quinn was around. Sometimes, I wished Toby and I was closer in age so that we could kid around like that. When Andrea and I first moved in together, she tried to play matchmaker with her older brother and me. She kept insisting that we should "hook up". I could never take Quinn serious though and, although he was attractive, he was not my type.

I walked over to the cabinet where Quinn just stood and grabbed a glass. I filled it up with the water from the tap and drank it quickly. I leaned against the counter and tried to recall what had happened in my dream. I could remember the owl, and how I got lost in the forest, but what happened after that? I was running, I think, but from what? I closed my eyes. I felt something rub against me leg and I jumped. I opened my eyes to see Andi's cat staring up at me. I picked the cat up and laughed inwardly for being so jumpy. Why was a dream bothering me so much? I was usually never so unnerved, especially when it came to something that wasn't even real. I sighed again and decided that it wouldn't do me any good to stay up all night fretting about a stupid dream. I put the cat back down and put my glass in the sink. There was nothing to do now but go to sleep, so I started back to my room.

On my way back, I ran into Quinn in the hall. He was standing in the middle of the hall with his back facing me. I stood there a few moments and he didn't move.

"Quinn, are you alright?"

I took a step closer when he didn't answer.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

He jerked his head to the side, as if he just realized I had been talking to him. He turned around and I could tell that something wasn't right. His shaggy hair fell in front of his face, so I wasn't able to read his expression. I reached toward him, and he grabbed onto my hand.

"Quinn let go! You're hurting me." I tried to wrestle my hand free of his grip, but he held onto me like a vice. He jerked his head upward and his hair fell away from his face. His mouth was twisted into an evil smile and his eyes were entirely black. I had to bite my lip in order not to scream.

"Oh Sarah, I really can't believe it was this easy. Some champion you are." His voice was deeper than it was before and he spoke in a condescending tone.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" I was truly frightened now, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"I assumed that the champion of the Labyrinth would be harder to find, let alone fool."

I tried to jerk my hand free again, but his grip tightened. A small shriek escaped my lips.

"Quinn let go!" I screamed.

"Now that I've got you, I don't plan on ever letting you out of my sight. The Queen will be delighted to know that I've found you. With you, she'll be able to tap into all of that power Jareth has. She'll be unstoppable."

"You've gone mad! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Momentarily, Quinn faltered and look of confusion flashed across his features. He recovered quickly though and pulled on my wrist.

"Don't think you can fool me as easily as I've fooled you girl. How could you forget that which happened only a few years ago?"

He pulled on my wrist again and jerked me towards him. I wanted to resist the movement, but each time I moved his grip tightened around my wrist. He turned around and started towards the bathroom. He pulled on my wrist again and I screamed from the pain. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I knew that something terrible was about to happen. I had to get away from him. If I could only get upstairs, I could lock myself in my room and call for help. As we neared the bathroom, I could see a faint glow coming from behind the door. Quinn opened the door with his free hand and I could see the source of the glow was coming from the large mirror. The entire mirror was glowing like a light.

"Please, Quinn, stop. What are you doing?"

"Sarah, you must know that mirrors can be used as portals. In fact, I know you do. You used to call upon your friends through mirrors." He spat the word 'friends' and acted as if I asked the dumbest question in the world.

I pulled away from him again and was able to hit him with my free hand. I clawed at his face, and tried my best to kick at his legs. He was just too strong and fast. In fact, he seemed inhumanly fast and strong. He grasped my other hand and turned me around so my back was against his chest.

"Try that again," he whispered into my ear, "and you may not make it to the Underground in one piece." His cool breath sent gooseflesh across my neck and my body shuttered from a mixture of him being so close and the fear of what would happen. He let go of one of my hands and turned back towards the mirror. I assumed the worst was about to happen, but out of nowhere Andi's cat came to my rescue. The cat jumped and latched onto his neck. Quinn let go of my hand to grab hold of the cat. I was stunned for the first few seconds of the attack, but I was able to get my bearings quickly. I lunged away from the bathroom and headed for the stairs. I made it halfway up the stairs before Quinn grabbed onto my ankle. I tried to grab hold of the railing, but I missed it and hit my chin off of one of the stairs.

I recovered fast enough and began to kick at my assailant. I felt my feet make contact a few times. Quinn staggered backwards and I got the leverage I needed. I ran as fast as I could up the remaining stairs and raced to my bedroom. I reached the door just a few seconds before Quinn did and was able to lock myself inside. Quinn started banging on the door, and the entire frame shook. I didn't have much time before he burst through. I went over to the nearest dresser and pushed it up against the door. I did the same with every other piece of furniture I was able to move.

"Sarah! Open the door Sarah and I'll be more lenient with your punishment." I didn't dare move. I could only stare at my makeshift barricade and prayed that it kept him out long enough. What was I going to do?

"If you don't come out of there I'm going come in eventually." He banged against the door again and the entire barricade shook.

"The Queen won't be none too happy if I bring you back in pieces, Sarah. She'll get over it though, I assure you!" He continued banging against the door. I could hear it splintering with each hit. I needed to think. I tried to process what he had said earlier. He went on about a place. What was it called? The Underground! Why did that seem so familiar? I closed my eyes and concentrated. It felt like I was trying to grasp at a dream, but the more I tried to remember the more I forgot. [i]I wish I knew what he was talking about![/i]

Suddenly, memories came flooding back:

[i]I was fifteen. Dad and Karen were going out… again. That meant I was stuck babysitting Toby. He wouldn't stop crying, and I made a wish.

"I wish the goblins would come and get you!"[/i] No, that wasn't it. What was it?

[i]"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away! Right now!" Then, there was a man. He was… the Goblin King! He took Toby away, but I didn't mean it! It wasn't fair![/i]

I opened my eyes before any other memories could come flashing back. I knew what I needed to do. Quinn hit the door again and the entire barricade shifted. I was quickly having second thoughts, but at least my plan was better than sticking around and having Quinn tear me apart. I blinked back tears, and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away!" I paused before adding the second part. "Right now!" It was a few moments before anything happened, and I was afraid it hadn't worked. Then, the windows in my bedroom flew open and the air seemed to shift. The space in front of me erupted in a flurry of sparkles and shimmered. A familiar scent filled the air. It was magic and… peaches. Before my eyes, a man appeared. His wispy blonde hair fell around his face and his black armor reflected the moon. His mismatched eyes meant my green ones, and momentarily, my heart stopped beating. Electricity filled the air, and the man's mouth turned up into a know-it-all smirk. He stepped forward. I wanted to distance myself from him; I knew I should have been afraid.

Instead, I took a step towards him. He extended his hand and I stretched mine to meet his. There was something drawing me towards him. It was like he was the moon, and I was the ocean. When his gloved hand reached mine, the entire room spun and he pulled me into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around my torso and the entire room fell away.

[b]Author's Note: So she remembers! At least some of it anyway. I wanted to make my story different from a lot of the other Labyrinth stories I've read on here. I hope I've accomplished that at least, and I hope you like it so far![/b]


End file.
